thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunger Olympics (1411)
The Olympic Games: the ultimate test of a man's strength, skill, and sportsmanship. For countless centuries, many a legend has been born from such games. The Hunger Games, for all it's bloodshed and violence, must pay tribute to it's great predecessor.... Now, both collide, in an explosive display of violence and grace, carnage and sportsmanship, bloodlust and spirit! WELCOME TO THE HUNGER OLYMPICS! Rules: # No limits for tributes per user, reserves last 24 hours. # Districts 0-15 and the Capitol. 1 male and 1 female per district. Total 34 tributes. # Lunaii are unecessary, but please have RLs for your tributes. # Feel free to comment on anything, the more active you are, the better your tribute's survival odds. # Games may contain swearing. I'll try to keep this minimal, but it will be present. # Thanks for participating. Tributes: Alliances: Loners: Harpy Diadem (2F), Brianna Burrs (7F) Renegade Alliance: ' Chad Peirce (2M), Laura Power (13F), Chloe Neuro (14F) Arena: This year's arena will be rather small, only 5 miles in diameter. It is divided into 4 sections in the north, south, easy and west. Each section has a special stadium arena, suitable for playing a certain type of sport. '''North: Track and Field- '''An open stadium with a soccer field in the center, surrounded by a running track and rows of seats. Typical field, covered in grass with goalposts on either end. This is also where the cornucopia is located. Soccer, 100 meter, 200 meter, 400 meter, Relay, Hurdles and Rugby matches will be held here. '''West: Pool -' An Olympic sized swimming pool inside a stadium. 50 meters by 25 meters in size, and 3 meters deep. This is the only water source in the arena, and will be the place where watersports such as Swimming, Diving, and Water Polo are held. Likely the 2nd best place in the arena to control, 1st being the Cornucopia, of course. '''South: Sandbox - '''A large open plot of sand, where outdoor activities are held. Examply: Archery, Javelin throwing, discus throwing and Equestrian races will be held. Due to the nature of most sports held here, there may be plenty of weapons that can be found here, but beware, the sand also makes it an ideal place for ambushes and traps to be set. '''East: Indoor Arena - '''A closed building with a wooden floored open area inside. Perfect for indoor sports such as Basketball, Hockey, Gymnastics, and also martial arts like taekwondo, judo and fencing. The highest risk arena due to number of sports it can hold. The land between and around these arenas are tropical jungle. With thick trees and plenty of hiding places, Many animals can be hunted and fruit can be picked, but there is no water except for occasional rain. Twists: # '''Victors Twist: In keeping with the Olympic theme, there are usually 3 winners in the games, Gold, Silver and Bronze medallists. So there will be 3 victors in these games. # Cornucopia Twist: The cornucopia will be different from the classic cornucopia. Instead of a single structure with supplies inside and around it, the cornucopia is on a soccer field. Supplies and weapons will be scattered across the entire field, and the most valuable stuff are inside the 2 goal posts. Tribute platforms will also be different. Instead of a platform where the tribute stands, they will be sent into the arena on a chair, which rises into the row of seats surrounding the field. In the Bloodbath, tributes must run down the rows of seats to get on the field, take what they want, and run back up the rows of seats to leave again. This makes escaping more difficult, and may result in more than usual Bloodbath deaths. # Eternal Feast: There will be a Feast held everyday during the games, but slightly altered. Each day, one of the 4 stadiums in the arena will be marked by a beacon, visible by all tributes, signalling that a Feast will be held there the following day at noon. Tributes will go the the marked stadium, and made to do a challenge sport, competing against other tributes for the prize. As an incentive to participate in the challenges, all tributes who participate get a small ration of food and water in every challenge, regardless if they win or lose. Tributes are not allowed to fight and kill each other during these Feasts. The winner of the challenge will receive an item the need or would like to have, whereas the tribute with the worst score in the challenge gets executed. The rest may leave with their rations. Sponsoring: Each tribute starts off with 100 dollars. Which will be used as currency for sponsoring. Tributes may earn more money by: * Simply surviving for another day: 10 dollars * Killing another tribute: 10 dollars * Assisting in the killing of another tribute: 5 dollars * Participating in a feast event: 10 dollars * Winning a feast event: 25 dollars * Doing anything particularly entertaining for the audience: 5 - 20, depending on what they did. Sponsor items come in 3 categories, small, medium and large. Small items cost 25 dollars, Medium items cost 35 and Large items cost 50. The menu is below: Small Items: 25 Dollars each Weapons: Knife, Dagger, Throwing knives (3), Shuriken (3), Blowgun darts (5), Arrows (5), Crossbow bolts (5), Cleaver, Sickle. Food: Apple, Orange, Glass of water, Glass of fruit juice, Sandwich, Biscuits, Milk Medicines and misc: Insect repellent, Band-aid, Cure for light cuts, Lighter, Blanket, Towel Medium items: 35 Dollars each Weapons: Short sword, Sword, Machete, Javelin(2), Staff, Boomerang, Axe, Mace, Spear, Bow, Zamadars, Throwing axe (2), Throwing knives (5), Blowgun Darts (5), Arrows (6), Crossbow bolts (6) Food: Chocolate, Can drink, Sausages, Beef, Lamb, Fish, Noodles, Potato chips, Rice, Bottle of water, soup. Medicines and misc: Cure for medium to large wounds, antiseptic, painkillers, poison medicine, slow acting poison, Sleeping bag, Flashlight, Length of rope, Fresh clothes, compass and map. Large items: 50 Dollars each Weapons: Scythe, Trident, Chakram, Kusarigama, Naginata, Warhammer, Battleaxe, Halberd, Glaive, Katana, Whip, Crossbow Food: Entire turkey, Pizza, Vegetable stew, Meat Stew, Seafood stew, Champagne, Gallon drum of water Medicines and misc: Instant pain relief, cure for fatal wounds, instant death poison, Tent, Binoculars, Body armor, 2 way radio (for communiction with allies) Games: Day 1: Robin Blanchard (1M) POV: I'm whistling a cheerful tune to myself as i prepare for the games. I'm feeling optimistic today, i've been training well, my alliance is very OP, and best of all, i get to kill tons of people!! I fantasize on the sweet, soft feeling of entrails which i'll rip from my victim's living, breathing guts. Muahaha..... The tribute tube is a little off-putting. Is that a chair in the tube? Well, chairs are made for sitting, so... Almost as soon as i take my seat, the chair starts rising with me in it. The sunlight is blinding after the darkness underground, but it's nothing compared to the noise. Thousands of voices scream as one, shaking the earth with their noise. My vision gradually clears, and i find myself staring across a large soccer field, with supplies littered all across. My chair rises directly into the rows of spectator seats surrounding the stadium, which are mostly empty, the "crowd" i heard earlier is simply a recording played on the stadium speakers. Very atmospheric, i'll admit. The other 33 tributes are also glued to their seats by the threat of land mines beneath their feet, forming a large oval around the field. I eagerly look around for my first victim. Unfortunately, Sullivan (8M) on my right is too hard to kill, maybe One-on-One i can take him, but in the chaos of the Bloodbath, i'd rather not risk it. To the left is Nutmeg (1F), an alliance mate, so i can't kill her either. I look across the field and spot Daniel (9M) looking very nervous, can't blame him. He's sandwiched between 2 careers who stare at him like hungry wolves, Moltra (4F) and Zach (CM). Oh, how i wish i were in their spots. 3.... 2... 1... Boom! Slaughter time... Harpy Diadem (2F) POV: I'm off like an arrow, sprinting down the seats for the nearest weapon, a naginata spear with a 2 foot long curved blade, perfect for cutting down anyone who gets in my way. I pull it from the ground and spin it high, slashing at Amelia (6F) who strayed too close. She falls over with a yelp, a long gash down her thigh. I don't kill her, not yet at least, she can't run now, and if she survives the bloodbath, i'll have a new "pet" to play with during the games. Boom! I look around and see Zach (CM) still in the seats wearing a triumphant look on his face, he must've gotten first blood. Blight (7M) tries to take advantage of my distraction and attacks with a sword, which i easily bat aside with the spear. WHOOSH!! the weapon does a graceful arc in the air, lopping off his head. The head continues a short distance, actually rolling into one of the goalposts. The crowd ambience, which had been cheering until now, suddenly changes, and the speakers boom out a deafening "GOALLL!!!!!" folllowed by even louder cheers. Clearly somebody in the games room has a sick sense of humor. I'm suddenly knocked aside by a heavy bag, thrown by Aeria (11F). While i'm down, she grabs my spear and sprints away, "Hey!!" i yell and reach for another weapon to throw at her. My fingers close on a chakram, but Chloe (14F) snatches it away. "One second..." she says calmly, aims, and hurls the circular blade. It rips through the air in a C - shaped curve, and cuts a neat line across the back of Aeria's neck, before returning to her hand. "Thanks." she hands me back the weapon, winks, and runs off to grab a bag, leaving me staring in stunned silence. Another cannon shot brings me back to my senses, Grace (10F) runs away from James' (4M) corpse with a bag and bloody knuckledusters. I pull myself to my feet, grab a sickle, and give chase. Clara Jane (12F) POV: I have a brilliant strategy. Instead of rushing into the Bloodbath and getting myself killed, i set up an ambush for the other tributes by hiding behind the seats near an exit. This way, i stay out of danger, and if another tribute comes by, i'll attack and steal their supplies. Genius right? Sure enough, Ray (15M) comes running up the seats to escape the cornucopia, gripping a bow and a backpack. Timing my strike perfectly, i trip him over as he passes and try to steal the bow. This starts a short wrestling match which ends with him punching me in the face before running away, leaving behind the bow and 2 arrows. Stunned, i stand up and look around. The bloodbath is almost over, the careers have gathered on the field and most of the other tributes have escaped. But there is still a struggle between Pyrmont (3M) and Chad (1M), duelling each other on the grass. Maybe i'm still dizzy, or perhaps it's the battle lust from fighting Ray, but a crazy idea comes to my head. 2 arrows, 2 targets....Unconsciously, i fit an arrow in the bow and take aim. I want to kill Chad first, he's the Career leader, and a bigger threat. Eyes locked on his heart, i release the shaft for what should've been a fatal shot, but Chad sees me and shoves Pyrmont away in the last instant. The arrows buries itself in his neck. BOOM! Immediately, i nock the other arrow and draw the bowstring again. A blur of motion comes at me from behind, before i can react, Moltra(4F) knocks the bow from my hands and my arms are pinned behind my back. I struggle to break free, but she holds on and drags me down to the field, toward the other careers, forcing me to a kneeling position. The bloodbath ends with one last casualty, Light (0M) notices Amelia (6F) struggling to crawl for safety, and tries to finish her off, earning himself a sickle to the skull by Harpy (2F). She drops his limp body and addresses the other careers, "Don't. Touch. My pet." With that, she drags Amelia by the collar through a side exit, ignoring her screams and protests, and the accusing glares of the other careers. Once they're gone, Chad turns his attention back to their second prisoner. Me. He looks approvingly at Pyrmont's corpse. "Nice aim." I resolve not to answer him. If i'm going to die, i'll spend my last seconds with dignity intact. He leans closer. "You've got skills with a bow, but can you make traps?" Silence from me. But Moltra stiffens in realisation "You can't be serious? You're recruiting HER?" "Why not? Better have an extra ally than an enemy. If she's useful." That last line was directed at me. In truth, traps are not my specialty. I have basic knowledge, but nothing spectacular. I finally respond with a weak nod. "Perfect! Moltra, you take her and Zach (CM). Barricade the north entrance. We'll cover the perimeter." "But..." "We don't have all day. She's with us and thats final. Now go." He walks away. Moltra sighs in frustration and hisses in my ear "Try anything clever and i'll gut you myself..." before releasing me. My knees are weak and my mind is numb as i realize i've just done the impossible. Nobody from District 12 ever manages to join the Career pack. Brandon Corringham (13M) POV: "AAHHHH" "Hold still dammit!" Jacob(10M) screams at me "AAHHH!!!" I scream back. "you're making this very difficult..." "AHH!! Shut up! Ahhhh!!!" He ignores me and continues trying to remove the arrow from my leg. The wound has stopped bleeding now, but it hurts like hell, and i can't walk properly. I dunno who shot at me during the Bloodbath, but damn them! We snapped off the shaft, but the arrowhead's still stuck in my calf. "We'll need to dig it out with a sharp tool." Jacob says, matter-of-factly. "Can't we wait till Scott (12M) comes back with the anesthetic?" "Don't be a wuss." He sticks a dagger in my wound and scrapes around, trying to pry the barbed piece of metal loose.. The blade twists and tears in my flesh, bringing on a wave of fresh agony. My vision flashes white. "Son of a b-!!!" I scream, but Jacob stuffs a towel in my mouth. "Bite this, it'll help." He wipes his sweaty palms on his pants before trying again. I feel like my leg's being attacked by a power drill, A string of very creative curses form on my tongue, but screaming through the towel turns them into "Nngh! Nnnuunnggmm! Ngghhhhh!!!!!" "Gotcha!" Jacob waves the triangular arrowhead around triumphantly. I snatch the little bugger and throw it away as far as i can. Fate is evil, and Scott returns with anasthetic just as we've finished. The tiny bottle of clear liquid he tosses at me is useless now. "Better be worth it. Damn near lost my head trying to grab that drug. Stealing from the careers..." he grumbles. "Saw anything?" Jacob asks. "There's like a dozen of them. All over the place. We can't stick around here. There's also some kind of beacon in the south of the arena. I think that's where the feast event is." The Feast events, our mentors told us before the games, were this year's twist. Basically, we compete with other tributes in a contest, and winner gets whatever item they want. The three of us have agreed to try our luck there. We didnt get much supplies form the Bloodbath, and desperately need food and better weapons. "Better get moving if we wanna make it there by tomorrow." I struggle to my feet, and the leg wound tears again, spraying forth a jet of blood. Wincing in pain, i'm forced to sit down. "Better burn that wound shut." Scott remarks. He takes a knife and holds a lighter to it until the blade glows red hot. Before i can protest, he grabs my leg and presses the knife to it. I can actually hear my flesh sizzling. "AAHHH!!!!" The power drill sensation returns, and the world flashes white again, but this time, it doesn't clear. My body can't take the suffering any more. I pass out. Ceasar Sharpclaw (14M) POV: At first, we ran from the mutts. Our feeble human bodies barely able to stay ahead of primal savagery, tooth and claw. As night fell and we were still getting chased like scared rabbits, the wolf in me suddenly snaps. ....This isn't right! We're predators. They should fear '''US'!! Turn and fight. Kill...kill..KILL!!....'' I pause midstride and spin around, snarling a challenge at the pack. Mutts have very simple minds, when their prey suddenly turns and fights, they cannot comprehend what happened. They stop in their tracks, looking confused. Anthony (6M) is beside me, he's no wolf, but savage enough to behave like one. Together, we howl defiance at the wolf mutts, daring them to attack. One of them steps forward, a huge specimen resembling more of a grizzly bear than a wolf. He meets our challenge with a roar of his own. The alpha of the pack challenges us for dominance. The other mutts stay out of it, sitting on their haunches in a ring, watching intently. Thumping its chest, the Alpha roars and charges, we dive out of the way as it savagely claws the ground where we stood a moment ago. Anthony reacts first, sinking his fangs into the beast's shoulder. I'm follow his lead and begin tearing into it's side, going for the vital organs. The Alpha shakes violently, Anthony loses his grip and is sent sprawling in the dirt. The beast turns it's head and snaps at me with long, yellow teeth, barely missing my throat. It bellows in outrage. I see an opening and go straight for the jugular, chomping down and ripping violently. Warm blood spurts in my mouth, It raises a claw to swat me off, forcing me to let go. Animals rarely fight to the death, and the wounded Alpha knows its been defeated. Still bleeding through it's neck wound, it slinks away whimpering. We've done it, the pack is ours! One by one, they crawl forward on their bellies, a sign of submission to their new Alpha. I still need to test their loyalty. I turn to my allies, Anthony is recovering from the fall, and Hope (0F) stands a short distance away, looking shocked and sickened by the carnage. She's the weaker of the two... ''With a quick bark, i send the pack my first order. Before she can even scream, Hope is wrestled to the ground by a mass of gray bodies which are soon stained red. The cannon fires, but the pack continues to feed. I smile in approval, the pack is loyal to me, no doubt. I spare Anthony, simply because he's wild enough to keep up with the pack, plus he did help me secure my position as Alpha. When the mutts are full, i command them back into order, then raise my head to the moon in a long, mournful howl. The cry of a wolf on the hunt. I lead them through the night, crashing through the jungle, looking for fresh meant to kill...kill...kill... '''Day 2:' Chad Peirce (2M) POV: i wake up early in the morning, feeling exhausted but not showing it. I barely slept 4 hours last night. It's a leadership trick i learned from before the games, back in training. Never let your subordinates see you in weakness, which means no sleeping, eating or even relieving yourself in front of anyone. Its supposed to make you appear tough in their eyes. Taking a moment to freshen up, i leave my room under the stadium and check on everyone. Chloe (14F), Brett (5M) and Moltra (4F) are still asleep, the others are missing. Understandable really, we're careers, this is the day we've been training for our whole lives, to be in the Hunger Games. Of course some of us can't sleep from excitement. Moving on to the field, i spot Clara (12F) and Nutmeg (1F) having breakfast together and chatting. "Hey Clara, Nutmeg. Seen any of the others lately?" Another leadership trick. Remember all your subordinates and call them by name. Makes them feel appreciated and more loyal to you. Clara doesn't reply. After trying to kill me yesterday, speaking to each other is still kinda awkward for both of us. But Nutmeg calls back "They went outside an hour ago, haven't seen them since." A piercing scream suddenly tears through the air. We all jump up and reach for weapons. Our allies could be in trouble! I grab my spear and knife before leading the three of us out the stadium to investigate. Another scream, followed by a sob of pain, from the trees behind the stadium. Sounds like a male voice, Zach (CM) or Robin (1M) maybe? As we draw nearer, i start to make out voices ".....reverse kick!" and a thump follows, something hits the ground. Laughing, 3 people..... "Double flip jump kick!" Its Zach's voice! I push aside some bushes and enter a clearing, just in time to see Robin whirling through the air, performing abovementioned jump kick. His foot connects with another figure's chin, knocking him to the ground again. Its Sullivan (8M), his hands tied at his back and bleeding from many wounds. By now, everyone has noticed me and the action stops. Robin stands in the clearing while Zach and Harpy (2F) sit on a rock, watching him beat up Sullivan. It takes me a moment to understand this scene. I know their personalities, these sadists captured a prisoner and were just torturing him for fun before killing, even making it into a game! "What the hell is this?!" I keep my voice calm, but stern enough to get the point across. Harpy and Robin keep silent, but Zach says "Aw...come on man. We're just having some fun." "Fun?!...." I stomp over to Sullivan, pushing Robin away roughly. I pull him up and draw my knife, normally, i wouldn't do it. It's not right to kill a helpless opponent, but i have a point to make. Besides, it's a mercy for him. One cut through the brain stem. Quick and painless. BOOM! Wiping my blade on his shirt. "We go home. Now!" They know better than to protest. On the way back, i'm thinking. These 3 are reckless and dangerous together. But i can't scold them into behaving like little children, not without losing morale and support. There must be more subtle way to split them apart..... ...split them apart.... My mind spins faster and faster. An idea so crazy, it's genius! We have enough manpower to make it work, we can cover more ground, maybe even control another base, and it solves all our problems! No Hunger Games in history has ever had 2 CAREER PACKS! Alexis Sanchez (5F) POV: Grace (10F) and I reach the stadium about half an hour before the Feast Event starts, drawn by the beam of green light fired upwards as a beacon, summoning tributes from across the arena towards it. We’re on high alert, knowing the way Feasts go, we’ll be forced to fight off an ambush any minute now… The gamemakers suddenly pop up from behind us. “Participants please head onto the arena. Spectators please remain seated. Do you wish to participate?” I jump backwards, startled. Grace instinctively aims a punch at one, breaking the man’s nose. His partner takes a step back, assuring us that they’re not hostile, and were just going to help us with the Feast. “So, are you 2 gonna do this or what?” We both say yes. ''5 minutes later....'' “We look ridiculous” Grace states the obvious. She’s right. Riding on a yellow horse with a pink mane and wings isn’t something you see everyday. At least mine looks normal, with chestnut fur and a blonde mane. The only problem is a cowboy hat stuck on its head. I tried removing it once, and the horse glared at me angrily before wearing it again. Capitol fashion sense is something i’ll never understand. Our steeds lead us into the arena for the Feast. I spot several tributes already on the sandlot. Some riding equally bizarre horses, while their allies cheer them on from benches at the side. Our ponies take position alongside 4 others, before a Gamemaker steps onto a stage and adresses us. “Attention all tributes, welcome to the Feast Event. In a few moments, you will be competing against each other for a prize. Todays event is Equestrian Racing! Tributes will race their assigned ponies 2 laps around the sandlot, first to cross the finish line wins. You may not attack other tributes during the event. That is all, thank you.” I’m getting a little worried. They never taught us horse riding during training. None of us have any idea what to do. At least that means it’s a fair contest, and the Careers can’t bully us. Our horses line up at the starting line. No time to worry now, i hope my horse is a fast one. 3... 2... 1.. Boom! My pony lurches forward so suddenly i almost fall off. The race is on! Yeah... Bree Richmond (CF) POV: By the time we make it halfway down the first lap, i’ve fallen behind the others. By the time we complete the lap, it’s already obvious who’s gonna win. Out of the 6 ponies, 3 have fallen behind, and the other’s carrying Grace (10F), Robin (1M) and Anna (15F) are far ahead, locked in an intense struggle for 1st place. My own horse struggles forward, but it’s just not enough. I pat her flank in encouragement, trying to push her on. The pony responds by putting on a burst of speed, but the gap is simply too large to cover. At least I’m not last. Brianna’s (7F) horse bucks violently the whole way, making her progress very slow. I finally give up and settle down to a more relaxed pace, knowing I can’t win, but at least I’ll still get supplies. Robin suddenly steers his pony hard right, bumping into Anna. She falls off the horse with a squeal, and Robin stops beside her, bringing his pony around and making it rear up, trying to crush Anna. There’s a collective “ooh..” from the other careers in the benches, as they wait to watch the death of another tribute. Time stops. Literally. The pink horse remains suspended in the air at an impossible angle, standing on 2 legs. It turns it’s head to face Robin, and glares at him with glowing red eyes, suddenly filled with malice. “Violation code T-19. Tribute murder attempted in Feast. Execute: Robin Blanchard.” It says in a robotic voice. The pony shakes violently, throwing off Robin before continuing down the lap. Of course, the rule said we can’t attack other tribute during the event. But what about the execution part?.....My own horse is nearing the two figures sprawled on the ground now, she suddenly breaks into a gallop straight for Robin, he stares at me, eyes wide, one arm raised in defense. My pony tramples him without even breaking stride. Bones crunch underneath me as I pass, and I catch a glimpse of Anna looking stunned and sickened. I dare not look back as I complete the lap and jump off, trying to get away from the murderous ponies. Grace won by default, since her two rivals were knocked out from the race. Brianna arrives last, looking pale when she realizes she lost. According to the rules, she’s supposed to die now, but nothing happens. Maybe Robin’s death replaced her? There is a brief ceremony where Grace is announced as the winner and given a large bag of food and water. Smaller bags of supplies are distributed to all the other racers as well. Then the ponies and Gamemakers leave through a small door, leaving all of us alone in the arena again. It’s Chloe (14F) that reacts first, throwing a chakram which slashes Alexis (5F) on the arm. The games continue as normal, we’re free to kill again. I quickly grab Asa (11M) and the supplies before running for safety. Ray Xerxes (15M) POV: My stomach growls, waking me from my nap. Anna (15F) is still asleep, and once i'm certain nobody's looking, i sneak over to my bag and pull out my prize. Two small chunks of flesh, with 5 digits on the end and barely any meat, but it was small and light, the only thing i managed to grab from Robin's (1M) corpse before running from the feast earlier. I'm holding a pair of severed human hands. Gleefully, i impale them on a stick and begin roasting them over the fire. Soon, one of them is cooked, and i begin munching happily. The fire starts to die down, and i go looking for more firewood, picking up an armful of dry branches from the ground. When i return, i immediately realize somethings wrong. Oh crap... Anna's awake. She stares in horror at the hand cooking over the fire. I quickly toss the other hand into some bushes, but she turns and sees this. The look on her face, the fear and disgust, breaks my heart.... "Sis. I can explain...." i try to calm her down. "Noo!! Get away from me!" She recoils in genuine horror. " Please...hear me out." She pulls out her crossbow and fires. I dive aside to dodge the bolt. She takes advantage of the moment and runs away through the trees. "Wait! Come back!" but she doesn't listen. Once i've gotten back up, i follow her, without bringing the scythe. I don't want to scare her any more. "Anna!!" i call "Anna, i'm sorry!" no reply. "Come back!! I wont hurt you!" but she's really gone... I stumble through the woods for hours, looking for my sister. Screaming myself hoarse doesn't bring her back. What have i done?.... It's almost dark now. She can't survive alone. i have to find her! There! A scream! Anna! I'm running as fast i can, she's in trouble, i have to help..... BOOM! I'm too late...I never even get to see her for the last time. Her body had been removed. The only traces of her last struggle are dozens of spent arrows in a clearing, and her dagger in the grass. Oh Anna... ''I fall to my knees in despair. I've lost my sister, for the second time. But this time, she's never coming back... Through bitter tears, i swear revenge on whoever did this! Looking around the clearing, i find tracks. Two sets of footprints, one large, male or large girl. The other smaller, definitely female. There's only 2 alliances with two members in these games. And only one of which has a boy and girl. The Antis....Asa (11M) and Bree (CF). They did this! They killed my family! And now they will pay.... '''Brianna Burrs (7F) POV:' I built the fire where it's easily visible from the Cornucopia, and hide in a tree nearby. Sure enough, the Careers soon spot the bright glow and come running. There's 5 of them, led by Moltra (4F), they are easily visible in the firelight, but from my hiding place high in the trees, they haven't seen me yet... I want to join them, but i'm not an idiot. They're Careers, and are just as likely to accept me as they would cut my throat. I'd rather have this negotiation on my own terms, thats why i baited them out. "Nice evening today, dont'ya think?" I call from above. They seem to move in unison, weapons are raised to face me. Moltra is the only one who seems unfazed. "Its lovely. Care to come down and enjoy the weather with us?" She's messing with my mind. "I dunno, seems a little hostile down there." "Nah, we're all buddies! Right guys?" The other Careers nod their approval. I can't tell if she's being sarcastic or they're really accepting me. I decide to cut to the point. "You wouldn't happen to need another member in your gang, would you?" "Of course..." Oh my gosh! It worked, i begin climbing out of my perch to join them.... The javelin comes from the darkness, impaling the tree just above my head. I lose my grip and almost fall off, scrabbling to hold on to a branch. Moltra adds a cruel "...not! Haha." The other's laugh, either at the weak joke or the sight of me struggling up the tree. Brett (5M) jumps for my legs, trying to pull me down. I swing out of reach just in time. Once back to safety, i look down at them again. "Very well then, your funeral..." I reach into a pocket and pull out my backup plan. A handful of small fruit rains down onto the fire. Candlenuts. The oily nutmeat is rich in fats for eating, but when ignited in a fire.... Each nut bursts in a miniature explosion as it enters the flames. Loud pops like gunshots echo through the night, loud enough for anyone to hear, i hope... The Career's initially flinched from the bursts, but now laugh at me again. "Was that supposed to scare us away?" "No," i shoot back "but they will..." The first mourning howl cuts through the night. The careers fall silent. Another howl follows, and another, and another. Something large crashes through the woods, drawn by the sound of bursting nuts. "Mutts! Crap!" someone yells below. "Go! Go! Run!" another panicky voice. "No, up the trees!" Moltra shouts. The Careers scatter in all directions, scrabbling for safety. The next instant, a flurry of grey bodies surge across the ground below, snarling, yapping, bloodthirsty eyes tracking us all. One figure stands out from them all. Ceasar (14M)?! One mutt starts trying to climb the tree with Nutmeg (1F) and Brett in it. They look on in shock, but there's a strange look in Meg's eyes. Opportunity? She looks at Brett with glee, and gives him a hard shove. He falls off screaming, literally into the jaws of death. Thankfully, his death is hidden from view, as a press of Mutt bodies crush the fire, throwing us all into darkness... Day 3: Amelia Aeris (6F) POV: I try forcing myself to sleep, my dreams are the last place i can find peace, but inevitably, i must wake up, and return to Hell. My eyes flick open and scan the small room which has been my prison for the past 3 days. I'm going to die here, i'm sure about it. This dirty little gray cell will be the last thing i ever see. Slowly, i drag myself up again, wincing at pain from all over my entire body. Harpy's (2F) work. That sadistic bitch has caused me more pain than i ever thought could exist. It seems her life purpose is to inflict pain, and she enjoys it! Thankfully, she's not here. But she could be outside, waiting for me to wake up and begin the torture again.... I crawl to the door and press my ear against it, listening for any sign of movement. Sure enough, there are voices out there. But strangely, they're unfamiliar. Instead of the Careers, there are other tributes here? "........get the bags, man! We've got enough weapons already!" Scott's (12M) voice. "Oi! I want that sword!" Profecia (8F)?! They're not even in the same alliance!! "Does anyone have a bow? Extra arrows?" Bree (CF) now! Is EVERYONE in the arena out there? The careers must be gone, the Cornucopia's a free for all now. The others must be having a truce for now and working together to get supplies. I see my chance, an opportunity to escape. "Help! Help me!!! I'm in here!!" i scream, but only a small croak comes. My body's too weak after 3 days of starvation. Harpy never fed me. The door bursts open so suddenly it slams me in the face. Laura (13F) steps in and jumps in surprise when she finds me in the room. "Hey guys! The 6 girl's here. I think she's hurt...." "Forget her! The Careers are coming back any moment!" someone shouts from the distance. She looks me over again, then reluctantly turns away and begins to cram supplies from the room into her bag. I position myself to face her "...please..." she ignores me and continues her work. "Oh shit! They're back! Run!!" The unknown voice calls again. Laura finishes up and prepares to leave, but at the doorway, she gives me a final look. Pity fills her face. From her pocket, she fishes a small bottle and tosses it at me. "An easy way out..." she tells me. It's poison. The fast acting kind. Without another word, she sprints off. I hesitate for a moment. I don't wanna die. I wanted a rescue, not a suicide option! But i know she's right, even if i escaped, i'm damaged too badly to fight anymore. I'll only delay the inevitable. i'm already dead..... I unscrew the bottle and gulp down the clear liquid. All of it. If feels like fire down my throat, and i almost scream. Instead, someone else does the screaming for me. Harpy's head pops around the door the next instant and she looks horrified when she sees me in death's throes. "No! nonnononono...... Someone killed my pet!" she wails. "Its good that you got a replacement, then."Zach (CM) appears beside her, dragging an unconscious body. Laura! She didn't make it out after all. She sacrificed precious time to help me, and now she's gonna suffer the same fate. I pity her, but can't help as the fire finally burns through my life, setting me free. BOOM! Jacob Woodward (10M): "I'm telling you, it's not safe!" Brandon (13M) says. "Nonsense! I know poisons, those berries are completely harmless." Scott retorts (12M) I'm not joining in the argument, instead, i'm bent over said berries, trying to identify them. I rack my brains, trying to recall our lessons at the training center. I wish i'd spent more time at the poison ID station. Survival has always been my weakness, after all.... Lets see.... Small purple berries, grows in clumps, bush is small with large leaves..... Chinaberry? No, those things grow on trees, and they're bright yellow. "That is a Nightlock bush! Eat those things and you're dead in 5 minutes." Brandon again. "Yeah....and where did YOU get your survival info from? I'm the professional here, kid." I try to pluck one and examine it, but Brandon stops me. "Some poisons can kill by just touching your skin..." he warns. Poisonous berries....Belladonna? Nightshade? Seems a little small, but still a possibility. Wolfsbane? No, those are flowers. Maybe they're just normal blueberries? "You just said you don't know what they are either!!" "Well, yeah. But i know for sure they're not poisonous." It's useless! i just can't think! We have no choice but to trust Scott on this one. I turn and ask "How are sure they're not poison?" "Because i slipped some in your canteens earlier. And you're not dead yet." We take a moment to understand what he'd just implied. "WHAT?!!" I practically scream at him. "You....you evil bastard!" Brandon actually tries to hit him, and Scott retreats a few steps. I'm forced to hold Brandon back before they start fighting. Scott smiles smugly at us "No need for profanity. As i said, you're fine, so the berries are safe. Case closed." He picks a handful of berries and pops them in his mouth, before filling a jar with them. "Come on lads! Its food for us, and we'd better move quick. Looks like a big storm is headed here." Brandon shakes off my grip and gives Scott a final, bitter look before we get our own jars and begin collecting berries. While picking the fruit, i inch closer to Scott and whisper to him "What would you have done if the berries were poisonous?" "Leave your bodies in the woods and move on." He replies bluntly. I believe he's serious, and remind myself to watch my back from now on. I don't trust him. Asa Muttan (11M) POV: It annoys me to no end to see my ally Bree (CF) getting beat up, while i'm helpless. She's obviously not much of a fighter, and her opponent Ray (15M) seems to enjoy this fact. Delaying the fight as long as possible, scoring many cuts on her arms while she can't defend against his lightning speed. When he's finally had enough and ends the match with the sword point at her heart, i exhale in relief. .Fencing, they said. Today's feast Event was 1 on 1 sparring matches in the indoor arena. We were all given rapiers and pitted against one another. The person who manages to knock down their opponent or hold them at bladepoint wins. Only 4 participants this time, meaning the winners of the 2 earlier matches will fight each other in the finale. Bree vs Ray just ended, with Ray getting a spot in the final. I'm up next. I step onto the mat and face Oreo (3F), she regards me nervously, sword raised on a attempt to look threatening, i see through the bluff immediately. He skills are with knives and stealth, using a sword, shes as clueless as Bree was earlier. I have mercy on her and end the fight quickly and painlessly, a quick disarm and my sword rests on her throat. I win. We're given a 10 minute break before i fight Ray. I spend the time discussing a strategy with Bree. "You okay?" I ask her. "Cut up pretty bad, but yeah. He's fast" I take a sip of water. "That speed earlier must've sapped a lot of his energy. I think he'll tire out faster now." A stranger suddenly joins in the conversation, Brianna from 7. "Notice how he forgets to guard his legs when he attacks, maybe go for the legs, slow him down a bit?" "What the?!" We both exclaim, startled by her sudden appearance. But she's right. Ray's legs are a weak spot.. "There! I've helped you. Now can i join your alliance?" she asks sweetly. Bree starts to say something, but cuts off short in a fit of choking. She suddenly slumps over, eyes wide and expressionless. "Bree!" I try reviving her. Is she having a heart attack? A gamemaker calls the start of the final match, but ignore him. "Bree! Whats wrong? Can you hear me?" "Oi! I'm waiting here. What the matter? Chickening out already?" Ray taunts from behind. I turn and face him. "YOU!! You did this!" I grab my sword and storm over. Without waiting for the match to start, i slash savagely at any opening i find. He counters skilfully, but gets forced back a couple of steps. When i finally calmed down, we're both bleeding from dozens of cuts. Ray gives me an evil sneer. "It's poison on my blade. When you get cut, you're paralyzed. I can't kill you now while the Feast is on. But when we're done here, you're all mine...." He suddenly lunges at my face. I dodge, but he flicks the blade in reverse, slashing my armpit instead. Hows he moving so fast?! I must be poisoned too. From all those wounds earlier on. My body's already slowing down, soon i'll be paralyzed like Bree.... "I'll beat you so bad, you'll place last, and they'll have to execute you! But the last thing you'll see before they slit your throat, is me, having my way with your girlfriend there. Again...and again....and again...." "You're sick...." i realize now that i have to kill him. Even if i win or lose, he's going to hurt Bree next. The only option is to kill him now while i have the chance. I try to raise my sword, but the arm falls limp. The poison is working too fast.... "YOU DON'T GET TO JUDGE ME!" Ray is screaming maniacally now. "You killed my family...." An idea slowly forms in my mind. I look over at Bree and Brianna, the former still unmoving. Brianna seems to understand what i'm planning, and gives a small nod. ......Take care of her...... i mouth silently. She reads my lips and nods again. I drop my sword and face Ray unarmed. "You're smart, i'll give you that.... I can't kill you myself." He looks surprised. "You're surrendering? Are you gonna beg for mercy?" "No. I said i can't kill you, myself..." He laughs. "What? You think that girl over there's gonna help you? Big deal! I can take her on, i can......" I lunge forward with the last of my strength, expecting an attack, Ray's sword swings up, but instead of steel against steel, i plunge my own chest onto the blade. Impaling my lungs. I fall over, bleeding to death quickly. "Violation code T-19, Tribute murder attempted at feast. Execute: Ray Xerxes..." ''A robotic voice says. Ray screams and immediately runs away, fleeing from an unseen threat. Now he dies. he can't hurt Bree anymore...I'm dead, but she'll be safe. ''Just like i planned.... Luna The Wolf's POV: (Bonus for Echo) Ohmaigodd our Alpha is so manly!!! i want to have kids with him!!!!! I approach Anthony (6M). "Have sex with me." I demand. "Whut?" he looks confused. "Mate with me!" "What the? NO!" "Have sex with me. Please?" "Go find Caesar (14M)." WHY!!!!! I've been rejected!! Oh my god! I'm so heartbroken right now!!!! I approach Caesar. "Have sex with me." "No." "Mate with me!" i insist. "No." "Have sex with me, please?" "...........fine............" WOOO!!!! It worked! I'm gonna mate! Suddenly, a message clicks into my brain. Violation code T-19. Tribute murder attempted at Feast. Execute: Ray Xerxes. ''The entire Mutt pack runs to obey the Gamemaker's orders. "Hey, wait!" Anthony shouts from behind, but we ignore him. Soon, we see our target, Ray (15M), running through the woods. ''Ohmaigodd he's so manly!!. I speed up, so i'm right behind him. "HAVE SEX WITH ME!!!!" but to his human ears, all he hears is me howling. He runs even faster. Why does nobody want to mate with me?! *cries* Chad Peirce (2M) POV: Chloe (14F) and I arrived back at the Cornucopia in the evening. Moltra (4F) and Meg (1F) greeted us when we got there, but left immediately. They had to, if they wanted to reach the Pool by nightfall. Its a system we’d worked out, everyday, 2 members of the each career alliance would swap places with 2 from the other group, as a means of maintaining contact and trust with each other. I’ve heard of what happened here in the morning. A lot supplies were lost because the gang got into an accident. Things’ll be difficult from now on. Now every other tribute has supplies and weapons. Not that i’m afraid, but the stakes just got higher for everyone. The prey can fight back now.... Muffled shouts draw my attention to the rooms under the stadium, and i go to investigate. I find Zach (CM) there, as usual, torturing someone. It’s Harpy’s new “pet”, that girl from 13. She’s tied up and lying on the ground while Zach viciously kicks her. “Steal our stuff huh? Break into our base huh? WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!!” punctuating each word with another stomp on her ribs. Strangely though, the girl doesn’t respond. She’s not dead or unconscious yet, but takes each blow without emotion, like she’s used to it. This intrigues me deeply. “That’s enough Zach….”I tell him, but he ignores me and continues the beating. Finally earning a response with an extra hard stomp on her shoulder, she winces in pain but doesn’t say anything. “I said. Let. Her. Go!” I stomp in and drag Zach out of the room. He bats my arms away, unmasked hate glowing in his eyes. “What, you think you’re some kind of hero now? Saving the girl from danger?” I notice his fingers drumming on the handle of a knife, expecting a fight. “Let’s be clear on one thing here. I’m the leader! You listen to me. When I say jump, you jump. When I say stop, you goddamn STOP! Do you hear me?!” He mutters something in reply. ”What was that?!” “Yes sir!” He spits the words, before turning his back and leaving. I turn back to the prisoner, her shirt now stained red from the shoulder wound. She’s tough, and I respect that. She deserves better than this…. Almost unconsciously, I lift her in my arms and carry her to the stadium’s locker room. Better clean that wound before it gets infected. I leave to fetch some medical supplies before untying her to examine the shoulder. Her body suddenly tenses, maybe thinking of escape? That hopeful expression fades when I chain her ankle to a bench, locking her in place. Things could get really awkward if I try removing her shirt, so instead, I cut a slit on the back and work from there. We sit in silence for a while, while I clean the blood on her shoulder. Finally, I decide to break the silence. “Didn’t catch your name?” No response. “Real sorry about Zach and Harpy(2F). They’ve just got some violence issues …” She finally regards me curiously. I continue “We’re not all like that, you know. The Careers are killers, but we have ethics too, Code of honor and stuff.” I see the wound now, a laceration running all the way down the shoulder blade. Here comes the painful part. I apply ointment on the wound, it burns, I know. But she doesn’t seem to feel it. What has this girl been through to make her like this?? I finally give up trying to talk to her. I simply bandage her shoulder and hand over a clean shirt. “I’m moving you to this room from now. At least it’s a public place. They can’t hurt you that badly here.” I get up and prepare to leave. “Why?…” she finally speaks, stopping me in the doorway. “Why do you join them? You’re a good person, unlike them. Why not leave?” I pause to think for a while, I’ve never considered this question before. Why do I fight? “….You’ve seen how they behave. These are people whose Idea of mercy is killing someone quickly instead of torture. Someone has to keep the psychos in check….” I leave the room quickly. Logic tells me she’s dangerous. She’s filling my head with ideas, ideas of betrayal. I should kill her now while she sleeps. My Conscience tells me I’ve done a good thing tonight, and I should be proud. I tell Logic to go screw himself…. Day 4: Anthony Sharpclaw (6M) POV: ............run, little rabbit, run............ Profecia Sonar (8F). Quiet girl, shy and sweet, crazy hair. I kinda liked her. But now, shes nothing more than prey, running for her life, me and Ceasar (14M) out for blood right behind her. She's only stalling, we'll catch her in the end, and she dies. .........run......the kill is always sweeter when the prey puts up a fight......... She darts through a clump of bushes, leaving our sights for a moment. Ceasar bursts through the obstacle first, i follow right behind. What the? She's disappeared! Ceasar sniffs the air. "She's close....." BUT WHERE?! A blur of motion explodes from behind a tree, rushing at Ceasar. The 2 shapes lock together for an instant, before separating. Ceasar bleeds from a large tear on his back, his attacker......Profecia?.... She's still the same purple haired girl, but somethings different. She seems....wild. Those red eyes, no longer containing fear, but murderous intent. No longer a scared rabbit, a predator like us now... Her hands, metal glints inside her palms. Bagh Naka: Indian tiger claws..... Ceasar stands and snarls in fury. She hisses back the challenge. The two of them charge again, Ceasar goes in low, aiming for her legs, Profecia anticipates it and rakes the claws across his back, but suffers a bite to the thigh first. It's a fight between monsters. No skill, no technique, pure animal instinct. I rush into the melee, eager to help Ceasar. My efforts are paid with a bone-crunching knee to the crotch before getting thrown aside. Ceasar slashes with his own claws, but she dodges and takes out a large chunk of shoulder. He finally gets a grip on her leg and pulls her down. The pair roll around in a tangle of violence, they're evenly matched, and it's simply a matter of who scores the fatal last wound first. In the end, one figure lies limp among the dry leaves, his face a bloody mess. Profecia immediately lunges for me, knocking me flat on the back. Her arm drawn back for the blow to end my life.... Suddenly, it's just....gone.... The beast that killed Ceasar is replaced by the the blue eyed girl we were hunting less than 5 minutes ago. The bloodlust is gone, her face now shows confusion and shock. Immediately, i grab the arm pinning me down and twist. I'm on top now, hands on her throat, squeezing the life out of her. The two parts of me are having a serious debate. The bloodthirsty half of my consciousness urges me to squeeze on, until she's dead, avenge my cousin. The logical half, however, is impressed. One does not simply fight a Sharpclaw one on one, and come out alive... The argument rages on while my victim chokes slowly, gasping for air and trying to pry off my fingers. After what seems like an eternity, i finally make up my mind. I let go of Profecia's throat, and extend a hand to help her up. "Nice moves there. Wanna ally?" Brandon Corringham (13M) POV: BOOM! The cannon fires, signalling another tribute's death. Jacob (10M) and I are jolted awake from our sleep. Scott (12M) is nowhere to be seen. We grab weapons and start searching for our missing comrade, but i also sling on a small bag while Jacob isn't looking. Jacob is visibly more concerned looking than me. "Scott!! Where are you!" he shouts, i quickly shush him. If something happened to Scott, his killer may still be nearby..... We find the body in a small clearing. Headless, but recognizably Scott. To be honest, i don't really feel his death is much of a loss. He was starting to get on my nerves, and i didn't trust him. Good riddance, i say. "Whoever did this may still be close, lets split up and look for them." Jacob obeys my instruction and leaves. Just like i planned..... Once he's out of sight, i make my way to the large rock i designated as a meeting place. Clara (9F) is already there, waiting for me while sharpening an axe. She notices me approaching and informs me that "You're late." "Where is it?" I ask. She reaches behind her back and pulls out Scott's head, rolling it across the ground towards me. "Very well done," I take off the bag and toss it towards her. "2 days worth of food, as promised..." Yes, i hired her to kill Scott. Don't get me wrong, i'm not a bad person. But he was! After that stunt with the berries yesterday, i finally realized how untrustworthy that guy was. Killing him would ensure me and Jacob's survival, but i couldn't do it myself. Scott was far older and stronger than me, plus i'm injured. So i got Clara to do it for me.... "Not a word of this to anyone." she warns me. I mime zipping my lips shut before turning to leave. ".....one more thing......" she calls from behind. I turn back just in time to see the axe sailing through the air, before planting itself in my chest. I try to shout, but my voice is drowned out into gurgling by the blood filling my lungs. "So naive...." Clara mocks before laughing and leaving me to die. I can't beleive it! That bitch betrayed me! But i'm smiling to myself even as my life fades. "Naive" she said? I'll show you naive! ''The food i gave her was poisoned. I hope she suffers for a ''long...long time...before dying. The cannon fires again. I'm not sure if it's my death, or hers? Laura Power (13F) POV: I tug at my leg cuff again, causing it to clink softly, but it doesn't yield. It's ironic that the very thing keeping me prisoner is also protecting me from harm. Chad's (2M) looking out for me, i've noticed. In a public place like this locker room, Harpy (2F) and Zach (CM) can't touch me without Chad knowing, and they can't move me away since he's taken the key to my chains. Speaking of Harpy, here she comes now. I wonder what she's planning this time? Knife torture, burning, or good old fashion fists beatdown? I don't care. I've been through pain before, and i can handle whatever she throws at me! She appears in the doorway, dragging a large object. "Time to go, princess..." she hisses menacingly. My eyes widen when i see the massive warhammer. Is she finally going to kill me? She raises the weapon up high and i brace for the killing blow, instead, there's a loud "Clang". She's broken my chain! "Chad's not here to save you now." She laughs and produces a large cloth sack, forcing me inside. She ties the mouth of the sack, plunging me into darkness, before heaving it up and carrying me away. I feel many bumps during the journey, we must be going really far away..... After what seems like hours, we finally stop. I'm dumped onto the ground roughly, before the sack is removed. I'm in a canyon! A long U-shaped cleft in the earth, with steep rock walls on either side. Harpy and Zach stand on top of these cliffs, while i'm below them at the bottom of the "U". "Let's play a little game!" Zach calls to me. His voice echoing along the brown rocks. "Its called We will, We will, Rock You!!!" Harpy finishes his sentence. "The exit's at the end of the canyon! You make it there, we let you go! But don't get crushed..." What does he mean "Don't get crushed?..." ''The boulder comes out of nowhere, slamming a crater right beside me. Harpy pushes another one, which i'm forced to run and avoid. Zach and Harpy follow from the top of the walls, laughing and hooting at me while pushing down rocks, aiming to crush me. I feel an emotion i haven't had in a long time: Fear. Even when getting tortured and hurt by Dad, my brother, Zach and Harpy, i knew that in the end, pain was the worst they could give me. I would survive in the end, and be stronger. But now, they weren't just gonna hurt me, they wanted to kill! A large rock falls in front, of me, blocking my path. Harpy sees the chance and throws another one. I'm trapped! The boulder rolls down the side of the wall, faster and faster, i close my eyes, preparing to die... My body's suddenly jerked aside by pressure at the waist. BOOM! The rock narrowly misses my head. I look down in awe at the device wrapped around me like a belt, a ''kusarigama, chain sickle. Following down it's length, i find Chloe (14F), who gives me a little nod, before she's punched backwards by an arrow to the shoulder. Harpy screams in outrage at the interruption of her kill. From opposite the canyon, shouts and metallic clangs echo, as Chad engages Zach in a duel. Spear to sword. Chloe's been hit, but spins expertly and pulls a chakram from a back sheath, throwing it in the same fluid motion. The disc shaped blade actually cleaves another arrow in half, midair, before flying to meet it's target, Harpy. The chakram hits, but Harpy's completely fine, she must have some sort of armor! She fires another volley at the same time Chloe throws two more chakrams. I'm caught in the middle of a bizarre firefight, as the two dodge and fire their projectiles, again and again. The battle ends when Chloe realizes she can't kill Harpy because of the armor, instead she launches her last chakram at the rock beneath her feet, causing the cliff to collapse and Harpy falls to the bottom, an arm broken. Chad is also victorious, standing over an unconscious Zach. They regroup, and i climb up the cliff face to join them. They seem to be having a serious discussion. "I'm done with this," Chad says. "They're not fighters, just sadists who want to hurt people. There's no point in helping them. I'm leaving...." Chloe's expression is unreadable. She says nothing. "I'm not going to force you to do this, Chloe. They'll be hunting me after this, stay with me and you'll probably die. You're free to join them if you want, but i know you're a good person, so ask yourself, do you really want to continue helping these psychos?" She considers for a long time before saying "No. I'm coming with you." We've just created a new alliance. The three of us, against the Careers. Harpy's already disappeared, probably going to summon help, Zach is still knocked out. We leave quickly, before their allies return.... Alexis Sanchez (5F) POV: This is a VERY bad idea.... We're entering Career's territory, literally the lair of the beast. The Feast event will be at the pool arena, where we know they've made their base. It was a hard decision to make, the risks were great, but Grace (10F) and i were seriously running low on supplies. We needed this win, or at least to steal some water from the pool while the Careers can't kill us. When we arrive, i see we aren't the only ones with that idea. The Careers look on wistfully as many other tributes fill their canteens from the pool. Grace and I join them, filling up two bottles each, but it won't last long. We need to win this event and get more. Since Grace absolutely refused to touch water, i was the one who had to participate. Swimming race, 100 meters freestyle. We're given swimsuits for the event, and led to a dressing room. While i'm changing, Brianna (7F) suddenly approaches me. "I need your help." she says. "Uh....okay?" She tosses me a pair of goggles and puts on a pair herself. "Swim as fast as you can, win the Event and ask for water. Lots of it." "Look, if you're asking me to share the reward with you, i'm s-" "No! I have a plan, but i can't swim fast enough to do this, and my ally can't swim at all. I need you to help me win this. Trust me, it's good for all of us." "What are you planning?" "Just remember, don't let the water get in your eyes or mouth. And don't stop, no matter what." "Wait! What?" But the gamemakers call the start of the Event, and she leaves the dressing room, footsteps making a faint "clink, clink" as she walks. I finally notice the small glass vial tied to her foot. What is she doing?... ''I join the other 4 contestants on the starting platform. The greatest threats i see are Anthony (6M) and Jacob (10M), both good swimmers, it's gonna be a close battle between the 3 of us.... BOOM! The event starts! We all jump off the platform into the cold water. Anthony manages a small lead at the beginning, jumping further than any of us and starting faster, but i quickly catch up with powerful strokes propelling me through the water. I can't help but glance back halfway across the pool. Brianna's in last place, but behind her, something's happening to the water! It turns orange, tainted by the liquid from the vial at Brianna's feet, it spreads even faster when mixed by her kicks, which propel her and churn up the water at the same time. She notices me staring at her and shouts "Go!!!" Right, i'm still in a race. Anthony regains the lead while i'm distracted, reaching the end of the pool and turning back for the return lap. I follow right behind him, passing everyone else on my way back. Anthony reaches the orange water first, and suddenly begins coughing and spluttering. ''Don't let it get in your mouth.... ''Brianna said. I take a deep breath before swimming through the orange cloud.... AHH!!!! It burns!!! My skin itches like sandpaper, and tears form in my eyes, blurring my vision. I swim even faster, eager to escape this cloud of agony. Anthony's stopped completely, hands to his eyes, choking underwater. Without any competition, i easily reach the finish line and pull myself back onto land. The itching stops immediately. I win. Everyone else was slowed down by the distracting orange stuff, Brianna takes advantage and swims past them, knowing to avoid inhaling the orange. It was close, but she placed second last. Oreo (3F) is the one who gets executed. A gamemaker simply pulls out a gun and shoots her, leaving her body in the pool, red blood mixing with orange water. Upon my request, 2 massive barrels of water are brought out, Brianna immediately grabs one and begins rolling it to the exit, but i grab her arm and stop her. "What the hell was that all about?" She looks afraid "Not now! We gotta go! " "Not until you give me an explanation." "It's pepper spray, alright! We just destroyed the only water source in the whole arena,Won't kill instantly but nobody can drink that now. We have water, so we have the advantage. But the Careers are gonna be pissed, so i suggest we run. NOW!" She shakes off my grip and bolts for the exit. I realize she's right and follow her, but when the door opens, she suddenly stops. Moltra(4F) is there, waiting for us. She holds a long sword, its point resting against Brianna's throat, smiling evilly. "Nobody. Leaves....." '''Nutmeg Spica (1F) POV:' Moltra (4F) forces the prisoners back into the stadium at bladepoint, locking the door behind her to make sure nobody else escapes. I can't beleive she was only one smart enough to come up with that plan! The rest of us were just sitting around, grumbling about our defeat, while she singlehandedly captured two enemies. This girl earns my respect. We disarm all the non-Career tributes, and force them into corner. I notice the girl from 7 bleeding from a gash in her side. Silly girl, she must've tried to fight Moltra, and lost. She's lucky the sword didn't hit any vital organs. Once everyone's been accounted for, i wonder aloud to myself "What do we do with them?.." "Kill them now!" Zach(CM) suggests. "Use them as bait to trap their allies." Moltra says at the same time. The 2 stare at each other for a moment before Zach asks sarcastically "Oh i'm sorry, but who gave YOU the right to make decisions?" Moltra looks offended. "Well it's definitely a better suggestion than YOURS." "You're forgetting that i'm the leader now." "Excuse me?! Chad (2M) made me second-in-command before he left, so i'm the rightful leader. Anyway, what makes you think someone like you can be leader." "Don't you dare say that traitor's name. And since it's my right to be leader since i'm the only guy left in the alliance, noones gonna listen to a girl." "You are a sexist pig, and FYI, a girl kicked your ass earlier today." We all know it was Chad that beat Zach, but trying to counter Moltra's argument would only make him sound like a crybaby. Instead, he draws his sword and raises it against her, commanding her to "Shut up!" she brings her own weapon to bear, instead. All around me, the other Careers look confused and worried at the same time, as they ready their own weapons. It's finally happening. The alliance is breaking up, we'll be forced to pick sides now. Not counting the prisoners, we could be facing a 5 way battle royale among careers if things get ugly. The tension is very, VERY real. Before anyone makes a move, a loud scuffling and dozens of footsteps pour from a side coridoor. An exhausted and dirty looking Ray (15M) stumbles into the large hall with the pool, behind him are dozens of Mutts, baying for his blood. He must've been running from them for almost 2 DAYS STRAIGHT!! In panic, someone throws a spear, impaling Ray in the chest. BOOM! Immediately, we realize the mistake. Without a specific target to hunt, the Mutts are free again, and begin throwing themselves at anyone in sight. The prisoners take the chance to escape, scattering in all directions, some fall to the jaws of Mutts, while others grab weapons and fight. Eleven tributes locked in a room together, with hundreds of ravenous Mutts. It's utter chaos! A mutt lunges at me, and i cleave through it's skull with my axe, two more fall dead before i lose the weapon in all the confusion, instead, i begin hurling daggers at at anyone or anything that comes near. Everyone in the stadium is fighting, either against Mutts or each other. Somebody tackles Grace (10F) into the pool, and the fire girl literally fizzes out of existence, extinguished like a candle. Her flaming skin causes the pool to evaporate, creating pepper spray mist which spreads across the stadium. We're now fighting blind. I throw a knife at another dark shape, not a mutt. I killed Profecia (8F)! Boom! Boom! Boom! So many cannons! People are dying everywhere! The killing continues long into the night.... Day''' 5:' '''Clara Jane (12F) POV: ' Peeking from around the corner, i don't see anyone or any mutts in the hall. Sobbing in relief and exhaustion, i bolt for the door, the way out from this slaughterhouse we've been trapped in all night. To my disappointment, it's locked. I beat on it desperately, willing it to open, to let me out.... Instead, the sound attracts a mutt, which attacks from behind. I'm saved by my armor, again. Mutt claws can't touch me while i'm wearing it. It's the only reason i survived the night. I wrestle with the brute, trying to push it off. My bow is useless, having spent all my arrows in the fight last night. I'm unarmed and vunerable now. The mutt suddenly spasms and falls limp, a sword through it's back. Strong hands pull me up and into a small closet. "That won't work," Zach (CM) tells me "I tried that already, door won't budge until it's unlocked." I stare at him, more specifically, the stump where his leg once belonged. He notices and explains "Like i said, i tried the door last night, didn't end well for me...." "We need to get the key, who took it?" I ask him. "Moltra (4F) locked it, but she's dead." "So, we just need to find her body. Where did you see her last?" He struggles to remember. "I dunno....its just, so much chaos.....The diving board? Yeah! She tried to climb there for safety!" "You're kidding me...There's gotta a ton of mutts out there! We'll never make it." "Not like we got a choice." He slaps a dagger into my hand "You're gonna need this...." Before i can object, he's opened the door again, limping outside. I quickly follow. We move stealthily, but slowly, since i'm forced to help him walk. By sheer luck, we don't encounter any enemies, and reach the door leading to the pool. I open it a crack and peek through... I curse aloud. Moltra's corpse is there, but it's surrounded by many mutts, feeding on the body. More mutts are scattered across the hall, fattened from eating everyone else who died last night. I report my findings to Zach, who nods grimly. "Looks like we're gonna be doing this the hard way...." On the count of 3, we kick down the door and burst in together. The mutts look up, howl, and attack. Zach kills most of them, despite the injury, his sword hacks through gray furred limbs and bodies. My dagger is less successful, but my armor protects me as i stab and thrust. We work like butchers, slaughtering by the dozen. Finally, the room is clear and we quickly sift through the bloody mess that was once Moltra. I give a small cry of joy when i pulls out a small, bloodstained piece of metal. The key! A storm of howls erupt from another doorway. Reinforcements for the Mutt pack. We immediately lunge for the door, barring it shut with our combined weight. Even so, the door shakes violently, threatening to burst open any moment. We can't hold on much longer... "I'll hold them off!" Zach yells above their hungry snarls. "Go! Get the door!" When i hesitate, he shoves me roughly, "GO!!" I run as fast as i can, not looking back. Even when i hear wood splintering and triumphant howls, metal hitting flesh and Zach's death scream. My fingers are slippery with sweat and shaking uncontrollably, but i manage to turn the lock. practically pulling the door of it's hinges in panic. I run into the cool morning air, gasping and sobbing in relief of escaping, and the knowledge that Zach sacrificed himself to give me a chance to live. To everyone else, he was mean and cruel, but in the end, he was a good person after all, he died with honor. Rest in peace..... Anthony Sharpclaw (6F) POV: The 3 mutts circle slowly, forcing me backwards towards the base of the tree. I face them, hands outstretched to stop them from attacking. So far it's working, but for how long?... Come on...Do it already.... I mentally plead to the girl on the tree. Bree (CF) hesitates, crossbow half raised like she can't decide whether to shoot me or the Mutts. She looks down from her perch in the treetop fort, struggling to decide. "Rexy, stand down." I address the plastic mutt. They all appear to be bizarre parodies of dinosaurs, this one is covered in green plastic wears a strange smile that would've probably looked friendly if it weren't trying to kill me. "Stand down..." i repeat. It responds with a hiss and snaps at me. "Hey! What did i just say?!" I notice another one trying to sneak up from behind, "Barney.... I see you. Back off!" the purple dinosaur grudgingly takes a step back. Hey, it's working. Maybe i can control mutts again, like i did with the wolf pack?.... A loud rustling comes from the bushes to the side. The fourth member of the dino-mutt pack emerges. The leader.....I stare at it in shock. "It's Godzilla!" i exclaim. "Oh my god. It's Godzilla" Bree echoes from above. The famous lizard monster roars at me. Encouraged by their leader's presence, the others attack. I flich and close my eyes when the white one, closest to me leaps. I brace for the mauling to begin, but there's a sharp "thock", and the Indominus Rex falls dead, an arrow through it's eye. I rope ladder drops next to me, and i immediately start climbing while Bree covers my escape. The monsters below snarl and roar in outrage at the sight of their prey escaping. I finally reach safety and flop into the wooden fort, panting in relief. "Oh god....thank you....thank you soo much....." i gasp. To my surprise, Bree drops the weapon and staggers backwards. Now that i'm closer, she seems ....weakened... is she sick? Poisoning symptoms maybe? She glares at me distrustfully, one hand still on her loaded crossbow. Maybe she's having second thoughts about helping me already? It's no secret that i'm VERY untrustworthy. But now, we must put enmity aside. We have bigger problems to worry about. The 3 mutts are still below, baying for our blood. They can't climb up and catch us, but they won't leave either. We're under seige.... Chad Peirce (2M) POV: We were feeling pretty good about today’s Feast, Chloe (14F) and i were Careers, we could handle ourselves. Laura (13F) was the weak link, but after seeing Harpy (2F) was participating too, we let her join. Harpy’s arm was still broken, though she didn’t seem to care. Maybe she had painkillers? Either way, she’s still at a major disadvantage, we would win easily, whatever they made us do.... My smugness immediately fades when they announce the Event: Archery. Harpy, Clara (12F) and Nutmeg (1F) were smiling gleefully to themselves, the bow was their forte, after all. Laura becomes very pale when she realizes this. Her aim is terrible. Chloe and I are getting worried, but still hopeful. Maybe she’d pull through? Maybe desperation would unlock some hidden talent of hers? Maybe Harpy would still be unable to pull a bow with one hand? The Event starts and we all stand in a line, holding a bow and 3 arrows each. Shoot at the target 30 meters away, the one with most arrows hitting the target wins. Though i’m not really used to a bow, i’ve practiced with ranged weaponry before. 2 out of 3 arrows hit my target. Chloe fares better than me, all 3 of her arrows hit the target, one of which scores a bullseye. Harpy’s forced to use a very unusual style, actually drawing the bow with her teeth, and aiming with her good arm. Only one arrow hits her target. Nutmeg, being Nutmeg, is just plain showing off. She fires all 3 arrows in a single volley, and all 3 hit the bullseye. I check on Laura and facepalm in horror and dismay. ZERO POINTS! None of her arrows scored. She’s a goner… After all the trouble I’ve been through to help her, I can’t believe she’s just going to die like this… Then out of nowhere, “I forfeit.” Everyone is caught by surprise. My heart skips a beat, Laura’s saved now, but…if someone forfeits the Feast, it automatically counts as a loss, they’ll be executed. Who would sacrifice themselves to save her? I turn and see Clara, flashing me a knowing smile. But why?... A gamemaker moves toward her, gun in hand. I rush forward to stop him. “No! I’ll do it…” “Heheh, nice try kid, but this is an official execution. It won’t add to your kill count.” “No, its just… This is personal.” The man shrugs and hands me the weapon. “Make it quick.” I approach Clara, who regards me impassively. She’s already made her decision, accepting her death and facing it bravely. “Why?” I ask her. She chuckles in reply “Oh, there’s a bunch of reasons. Mm, lets consider this repayment, for sparing me during the Bloodbath.” I recall that moment, 5 days ago. It was nothing really, we just needed her skills, but she seems to have taken it very personally. “But, why help Laura?” She laughs again. How can someone about to die be so…so cheerful? “Oh man. You’re so good at reading everyone else’s feelings, but won’t admit your own,” she leans closer before whispering the next words. “Admit it, you have feelings for her.” The statement catches me by surprise and I recoil swiftly. “No, I don’t…” but my voice lacks conviction. Is it really that obvious? I finally understand Clara’s thinking. She’s trying to protect my feelings, I’d be devastated if I lose Laura. Why didn’t I realize this until now? She laughs again, seeing my expression of denial. “Promise me one thing, okay? Keep her alive, win this Games. For her, for me….” I’m unsure how to respond. In the end, I just give a quick nod. There’s still one cruel task to be done. I raise the gun to her temple. “I’ll make this fast, painless.” “You’d better. I don’t reall-“ BANG! It’s done. I kept my promise. It ended quickly for her. Nutmeg Spica (1F) POV: ….Ugh…. What happened?..... …..There’s an intense throbbing in my head,…. I hear voices…..distant, fading…..vague memories and images flash by…….. none of it makes sense…… My eyes snap open. The world is wrong, the sky below and ground above. It takes a long time for me to register that I’m hanging upside down, caught in a snare. My feet are tied to a rope, hanging from a tree branch, trying to look up brings a fresh wave of agony to my head. Running a hand through my scalp, I find it covered in dried blood. I must’ve been hit on the head by someone, that explains the dizziness and memory loss. Fighting the pain, I struggle to pull myself up, reaching for a knife in my boot, Gotta cut myself loose… Its not there! A voice calls from below “Looking for this?” I turn in time to see the knife flying through the air, my knife, slashes me across the cheek. Harpy (2F) laughs at the sight of blood from the fresh wound. She walks over to retrieve the thrown knife. “What is this? Let me down!” I scream at her. She laughs even harder, an evil grin spreads across her face. “Oh dear girl. You’re really in no position to make demands.” She reaches for a thick wooden club nearby. “Let’s have some fun, how about a game of piñata?” Oh no…. I know her personality, she’s a twisted psychopath, enjoying the pain and suffering of others. The thought of her beating me while I’m helpless, of every bone in my body cracking under her club, is terrifying. But she tosses the length of wood aside. “Sadly, I’m in no shape to wield a big stick like that, “ waving her broken arm. “So instead, we’ll have to try something else…” “You. Twisted. Bitch!” I hiss at her, as she advances with the knife and grabs my collar, swinging me around a few times before yanking my hair to make me stop. The knife flashes smoothly, twin cuts at the base of each shoulder, then she steps back. “You were amazing with this knife earlier, you know. I’m impressed.” What is she talking about? I struggle to remember. “Anfibatide, my favorite poison. Stops blood clotting, if you get cut, you bleed yourself dry after a while, works even better if the victim’s already wounded…..” I realize she’s referring to the knife, and in horror, a look at the 2 cuts to my shoulders. Blood pours merrily from each of them, it won’t stop, and it’s working even faster since I’m hanging upside down, the blood rushes to the wounds and flows like a faucet. “You went berserk after the Feast and started slashing everyone, good work too. You must’ve hit almost everyone there with the poison, I had to club you down myself. But thanks a lot. I expect everyone to be dead in a few days, except me of course. Pity you won’t be around to see it. Muahahahaa…..” Harpy actually sets up a tent and relaxes inside, eating snacks while watching me struggle. I thrash and scream every profanity that comes to mind at her, but she only seems to enjoy this. She’s watching my death throes like some twisted comedy show! By the time I realize it’s a mistake, it’s too late. All that struggling only makes the blood flow faster. My vision becomes blurry as by body can no longer sustain itself with such little blood. The last thing I see is Harpy’s evil face, smiling at my death. Bree Richmond (CF) POV: “Want to hear another one?” “No.” I reply, but Anthony (6M) ignores me and begins droning out another of his “stories” “Once upon a time, there was a kind old goat, who lived alone in the mountains. One day, she found an injured wolf cub, and took pity on it. She brought the cub home and raised it like her child…..” Ugh... Can this guy not shut up for 5 minutes? He's really getting on my nerves, which is an amazing feat by itself. I can't remember the last time i've ever disliked someone this much. I know, he's only trying to be nice, but all of his stories are starting to get really repetitive, plus it's hard not to feel pressured when there's three giant lizards screeching for your blood below. "......Soon, the wolf cub grew up, and became large and fierce. But the old goat still loved him as ever. One night, while she was asleep, the wolf felt hungry and sneakily crept into her room, he loomed over his sleeping mother and......" Here it comes. The "Brutal mauling" and "Gory Details" Anthony's stories always end with. This kid creeps me out, to be honest. Does he only think of violence and gore all the time? I'd rather have Brianna (7F) as company. Speaking of my ally, she still hasn't returned yet. I pull myself to the window and look for her again, but all i see are the 3 mutts below. I'm getting worried. She's been gone for almost 30 hours now. Ever since she left me in the treetop fort she built and went to the Feast yesterday, i haven't heard of her. Anthony told me what happened, they were locked in the stadium all night, fighting. Many people died. But he's not sure where she went or what happened to her. I hope Brianna's okay.... After a while, i realize something's amiss. Anthony has stopped talking. Finally...the story's over? I glance up and find him staring at me, a strange look in his eyes. Hunger? "You know whats the moral of that story?" he asks. I reach for my crossbow but he bats it aside. "NEVER LET A WOLF INTO YOUR HOME!!!!" He gives a savage roar and lunges for my throat. I'm forced to wrestle with him on the ground. His teeth clack near my face, trying to bite me. Claws on his hands rip and tear, but can't pierce my armor. He finally gives up and grabs me by the throat, throwing me against the far wall. Dazed, i stagger to my knees. ...The switch.... I begin crawling across the wooden floor but Anthony delivers a swift kick to my back, dropping me again. "Run rabbit....run...." he taunts, kicking and beating me again. I ignore the pain, focused on the wooden handle protruding from the ground. He notices this and grabs me by the legs, trying to pull me away, but i finally grab the handle and pull. Hard. The entire treetop fort creaks and groans as the lever is released. The support structure gives way, and the whole thing collapses. A self destruct option, in case we abandoned the fort, Brianna didn't want to just leave a free shelter for other tributes in the open. I hit the ground amidst a pile of wreckage and splintered wood. Anthony isn't so lucky. Without armor he's impaled by the wooden spikes. The mutts are on top of us immediately. Godzilla leaps forth and chomps on my arm, but spits it out. Armor doesn't taste good after all... Drawn by the smell of blood and an easier meal, they focus their efforts on Anthony, who's practically already a shish-kebab. They feast noisily, slurping and ripping, while he screams. Taking advantage of the distraction, i slink away into the night. Day 6: Heaven POV: Bonus for Jack 27 tributes laze around the heavenly clubhouse, engaged in their various activities. But for the sake of plot, let’s focus on Brandon (13M) for now, eh? The kid strolls through heaven, which is apparently a place of indulgence and peace. With nothing left to fight over, people are free to spend the rest of eternity being friends (or enemies), mending past mistakes or simply being idle. Again, because of plot reasons, only dead tributes are found in heaven at this moment. Our boy Brandon makes his way past the heavenly kitchen and reaches into the heavenly fridge for a can of Pepsi, which is strangely abundant up here. He passes by Amelia (6F), who absentmindedly sits on the counter eating chocolate, while reading a book titled “The Hunger Games.” Brandon ignores her and leaves, bumping into Ray (15M) on the way out. The psychopathic murderer, now a LOT LESS psycho, holds a bunch of flowers, making his way to apologize to Anna (15F). Brandon smiles at the sweet pair, and resolves not to tell Anna how many people Ray mauled just to get the flowers. He’s not that evil, after all. Speaking of “evil”, we now shift focus to Zach (CM) and Daniel (9M), seated at a table, engaged in an arm wrestling match. Pyrmont (3M) and Robin (1M) are cheering on Zach, because apparently sadistic mofos can get along well with a mutual love of violence, and Oreo (3F)(currently eating Oreos XD) supports Daniel, because they’re both Thalia’s tributes. Daniel finally manages to push down Zach’s arm, and the table erupts on cheers and “awws…”. But the two of them are laughing as they prepare for a rematch. As I said earlier, no worries are found in heaven. There are no enemies, though I’ll admit I let Daniel win because Zach killed him earlier, so now they’re even. The main focus of this mad place is the theater, where most of the tributes are clustered. They eat popcorn and Pepsi, while watching a movie on the large, silver screen, which is actually all the POV’s I’ve written so far. They can watch their ex-allies progress, and cheer on who they like. “So, who do you think will win?” Grace (10F) asks. “I think Laura and Chad stand a good chance, Delta’s style of writing pretty much guarantees once someone gets shipped, they get plot armor all the way.” Moltra (4F) replies. “Nah, it’s Chloe for sure. He likes people who use badass weapons.” Asa (11M) says. “Besides, he’s a reasonable guy, he won’t kill people for no reason.” Hope (0F) clears her throat loudly, reminding everyone how she died. Right now she’s looking directly at my computer screen as I type this, and flips me the middle finger. “What about Harpy?” Moltra again. “OH MY GOD!!!!” Blight (7M)and Nutmeg (1F), both her previous victims, facepalm at the same time. “If she wins, I’m losing all faith in humanity.” Nutmeg says “I though good guys were supposed to win.” “Yeah, but she’s too cool to kill.” Moltra protests. “You’re just saying that cause she’s another one of Aaron’s tributes, like you.” “Bree then?” Asa suggests. “Maybe, but not likely. Since she just won Eli’s Games.” “Jacob? He’s supposed to be my cousin y’know.” Clara says. (Though I’m not really sure since it’s only mentioned in Jacob’s backstory and not hers.) “Mm… nothing much special going for him. If he’s lucky, maybe he’ll go pretty far.” Blight, who has been sitting worriedly for some time, finally speaks up. “My cousin, Brianna. What about her?” “Dunno, she hasn’t been mentioned for some time….” Hope looks at me again. “Where is she anyway? Delta” Well, I’m working on the next POV. She’ll be there, you’ll see…. Jacob Woodward (10M) POV: The indoor stadium looms ahead, growing larger and larger as i sprint towards it. I hear cracking in the underbrush as my pursuers close in, and try to put on extra speed. Bree (CF) does the same beside me. By the time i notice the network of ropes and strings across the ground, its too late, i'm already in the trap. The ropes are triggers, all leading to a central point, where Brianna (7F) sits, like a spider in her web. Noticing us running towards her, she springs into action, whipping out a knife and cutting various ropes. Whirring sounds are heard all around us, as dozens of booby traps are activated by levers, ropes, hooks and other complicated systems. Suddenly the forest surrounding us becomes an obstacle course of flying stakes, snares, net traps and pits, all designed to kill. "So that's where she's been all this time, making traps..." Bree mutters. I have no idea what she means, and i don't care. From her control point, Brianna times all the traps to fire just after we've passed, so that most of them are aimed at the Renegades chasing us. I know she isn't doing this for me, i owe her nothing. She's simply trying to avoid killing her ally, Bree. Even so, many traps misfire. I stumble across a tripwire, and roll out of the way just in time to avoid a spear fired from inside a bush. As i get up, my hand touches a fake panel on a tree, and a noose snaps taut where my head rested just a second ago. I run for the open space surrounding the stadium hoping there are less traps there, but as i leave cover, i'm immediately met by a literal rain of arrows, fired from machines hidden in the treeline. A boomerang whirs through the air, which i avoid by ducking. It returns to Chloe's (14F) hand, and she prepares to throw it again, before running into a net. Laura (13F) is forced to stop to avoid being impaled by stakes, only Chad (2M) is still after us. Brianna has abandoned her traps and now stands inside the doorway of the stadium, beckoning to Bree. They'll hide inside, safe from danger. Once Bree gets there, she'll lock the door. I'll be stuck outside with Chad. I need to get closer, overtake Bree and get to the stadium first, then they'll be forced to take me in. ''But Bree is so far ahead. ''Gotta slow her down.... I pull out a throwing dagger and aim a glancing shot at Bree's leg, just a flesh wound to slow her down so i can close the distance. But the knife misses, and buries itself deep in her thigh instead. She collapses screaming, stumbling clumsily on one good leg, veering off course, still trying to get to safety. Without warning, the pit opens up and swallows her. She fell into a trap?! BOOM! "Bree!" Brianna screams. What have i done? I just killed her ally, for NOTHING!. Brianna stares at me coldly. What? She thinks i did it on purpose? That unforgiving stare is the last i see of her, as she retreats into the doorway, slamming a lever on the way in. "NOO!!! Take me with you!!" There is a small explosion, as part of the roof collapses, sealing off the entrance. I arrive just in time to find myself shut out. Desperately, i bang on the door. "Let me in!!" No response. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry!" But she won't help me, after what i've done. I turn around and find Chad, already past the traps, advancing towards me. With no choice, i draw my knives and face him, ready to die fighting. 3 minutes later, that's precisely what happens. Six Shooter - Coyote Kisses: Harpy Diadem (2F) POV (The following is my attempt at a new, more "musical" style of writing. This POV is best read while listening to the following music, and of course, only one tribute is cool enough to pull this off.) The renegades surround the camp, preparing to attack. Harpy (2F) is unaware, peacefully eating a sandwich while seated on the ground. They've decided to let Chad (2M) and Chloe (14F) engage the enemy, while Laura (13F) stays back and away from danger. At a signal from Chad, Chloe stands up and prepares to fire an arrow at her oblivious target.... Chloe: I took a cheap shot, clean miss. Burning my defenses by the shaking of her hips, And the she, moves in. A quick kiss, breathing down my neck she had me wrapped around her wrist. I try to, break loose. Tight grip, knocking me unconscious when she bit her bottom lip. It was a, lost cause. A fast fight, she ain't taking any prisoners and she's through being nice... (Chloe missed and alerted Harpy, who charged her and tried to strangle Chloe. Managing to render her unconscious before she's forced to stop.) Chad: Loaded the bullets, with my blood in the round. Yeah she's a sweet six shooter, she knows how to get down. Until the kickback, when my heart hits the ground, '' ''She said "You think you're so tough, baby, put you hands up." (Chad's interruption stopped Harpy from finishing the kill, instead, she draws her bow and engages him) Chloe: And so i, let go. i gave in, feeling pretty good about the trouble that i'm in. She got me, beat down. Bruised up. I'm beaten, barely breathing but i cannot get enough. (Chloe is unconscious and unable to help Chad as he fights Harpy) Chad: She got me deep in the chest, '' ''Straight through my bulletproof vest, '' ''She kisses like a grenade, like a blade, A bayonet. (At such a close range, Chad's armor fails to protect him, and he is killed by an arrow to the heart) Harpy: I stand, panting as i survey the carnage around me. Idiots.... Did they really think the could beat me? I hear rustling in the bushes. The 3rd one, finally joining the fight. I consider fighting, but another idea comes my head. I'm smiling to myself as i drag the unconscious one through the bushes. Brianna Burrs (7F) POV: The Cornucopia is a strangely desolate place when there's nobody here. the sky darkens, threatening bad weather later today. It fills the air with a sense of foreboding and danger. Maybe the Gamemakers are doing this on purpose? Setting a tense atmosphere for the ending of the games? The end WILL come soon. There's only four of us left. One more kill, then it's over. I'm determined not to become the final casualty of these games. but i'll need better gear to protect myself. Now that there's nobody to stop me, i take my time selecting the ideal gear for the final battle. Everyone else has special armor, protection against most weapons and harm. I'm left out, more vurnerable to damage than them.... To compensate, i pick out a thick leather vest and put it on, low protection, but it doesn't restrict movement. My strengths are in speed and agility, and i intend to put them to full use. The time for hiding and traps is over. I can't win if i just sit in trees and wait. Like it or not, i must FIGHT. I'll also need a weapon that can pierce their defense, something so large and heavy, it'll slice through their armor like butter. Surveying the choices of weapons, my gaze falls upon a huge battleaxe. I drag the monster blade from the pile with a loud grunt of effort, man, it's heavy. Heavy, but effective. I give it a few swings before i'm satisfied with the weapon. Slow and clumsy, but definitely enough to pierce flesh, bone and armor. After taking a few more items i may find useful, i leave. A bright glow suddenly flashes in the sky, brilliant and contrasting against the dark clouds. Red. Not lightning. A signal from a flare gun. It's like a beacon, drawing everyone left in the Arena towards the final battle. Maybe it's the Gamemaker's way of luring us together to end the games, maybe another tribute is challenging us. It doesn't matter. That's where i must go to end this... Tightening my grip on the axe, i slowly head towards the beacon. The finale is coming, and i'm ready.... Laura Power (13F) POV: …''.Chad(2M)…'' …..He’s dead….. …She killed him….. ….Now she must die…. Harpy’s (2F) been expecting me. When I approach her camp, she greets me with all the friendliness of a snake welcoming prey down its throat. I don’t mind dying. At least I’ll be free from the suffering I’ve known all my life, and Chad’s waiting for me on the other side…. …. But I won’t let someone else suffer in my place…. Chloe (14F) is in terrible condition. Chained to a tree, the poor girl looks close to death. Fresh blood covers the ground, still pouring from many cuts and bruises all over her limbs. Her chain sickle lies nearby, but out of her reach. An acrid smell wafts in the air. Gasoline. Chloe is drenched in it. Harpy smirks and holds a flaming torch near her, Chloe cowers away from the flame, knowing what happens if it touches her. Harpy addresses me “Welcome home, my pet.” “Let her go.” I warn, leveling a sword at her heart. “Not unless you do as I say. Now, drop it!” There’s no other way. I obediently lower the weapon and throw it aside. “Good girl. Remove your armor.” I hesitate, and she brings the torch closer to Chloe, threatening to burn her alive. Again, I comply, and remove the thick suit, the only chance I had of beating her. “Why? Why are you doing this?” I ask Harpy laughs, an evil sound. Suddenly, she’s right beside me, and my head snaps back from the hard blow of a club. My knees buckle, and I fall to the ground. “Because, no pet has ever escaped from me, and disobedience must be punished.” She stands over me, confident she’s won. “You will watch as your friend burns, hear her screams, watch her flesh sizzle, and then it’s your turn. I promise to make it last a very, very long time….” “You’re sick.” “Thanks, but compliments won’t save you.” She brings the club back up for another blow…. ….and I throw myself at her, pulling a hidden knife from beneath my shirt and slashing desperately. I don’t stand a chance in a one-on-one fight, Gotta kill her before she can retaliate. After 10 seconds, I’ve lost the advantage…. After 30 seconds, it’s clear I’m going to lose…. She rips the knife from my grasp and throws it away, followed by a savage beating. She won’t kill me so soon. This isn’t a fight, it’s an execution…. It’s true what they say, when you’re dying, your life flashes before your eyes. But all I can see is Chad… The Hunger Games is the best thing that ever happened to me. Before this, all I knew was pain and suffering, but in the past week, I’ve changed. I found….hope, happiness..... love…. …''…gentle hands massaging my back, cleaning the blood of a terrible wound…..'' Rough hands grab the back of my shirt, slamming me into the ground. Again and again. …''..The click of a lock on my ankle, not an act of cruelty, but protection……'' The sickle impales my leg, pinning me to the ground and holding me helpless. ......”Someone has to keep the psychos in check...” a pained but soothing voice..... A vicious voice hisses in my ear “Little girl wants to fight the big, scary monster? Pathetic!” Harpy raises the club for the killing blow, rage and bloodlust written in her expression. I close my eyes, and prepare to die..... Harpy Diadem (2F) POV: The weapon descends, i watch gleefully, anticipating the crack of bone and splatter of brains. But my arm jerks to a stop. “WHAT?!” There’s a sharp pressure on my wrist as the arm is pulled back, spinning my entire body with it. I catch a glimpse of a long chain entangled on the arm, then my vision is filled with burning green eyes, and the pain of the kusarigama stabbing my gut. Chloe(14F)... But she couldn’t have! I left her chained up far away from her weapon, where she can’t reach it. Desperately, i shove her away, dislodging the curved blade and dropping her onto the ground again. "FINE! YOU WANT TO BE A HERO? YOU DIE THEN!" I aim my club to strike her down.... ....and my hand falls off, with a hum of steel swishing in the air. I turn in time to duck another blow from the huge axe, massive in comparison to it’s wielder. In panic, i crouch and roll away from Brianna (7F), regaining my feet a few meters away. She must’ve been the one who freed Chloe! The two of them face me side by side. My mind is a blur of fear and panic. That stab to the gut was fatal, i’m dying. I must end these games NOW and get help. Kill one of them... My “Pet”(13F) is already dying, but not fast enough. I search for a weapon to use against them, but find none. I can’t even engage in hand to hand combat, given my missing hand... ...hands.... My other palm is slick with oil, from pushing Chloe earlier. Desparately, i plunge it into the fire, almost screaming in pain as the flesh burns. Now i have a literal fist of fire,a weapon which can punch and burn. But i’m focused on only one target... Chloe! I charge, ignoring everything. Ignoring the pain as my hand incinerates, ignoring Brianna’s axe as it punches into my side midair, ignoring the dying Laura, barreling straight for Chloe. My fist connects with her face, breaking her nose, but more importantly, igniting the gasoline on her body. “Whoosh!!” as the air suddenly heats up, glowing bright orange. Chloe screams and falls, a human shaped fireball. I stagger away from the heat, slapping my own hand in the dirt to put it out. BOOM! I’ve done it! She’s dead! We have the 3 victors, i’ll live! But Brianna still approaches, axe in hand. I try reading her expression but there isn’t one. I know that look... when someone has lost all self control. There’s only one thing on her mind now, murder... I want to fight, but my body’s just too beaten to move any more. Lying on the ground, i stare transfixed at the giant arc of metal raised in the air, when it drops, it’ll land where my neck is. “For Blight (7M)....” she says, her voice cracking a little, betraying her emotions. Loneliness, sadness, grief.... ....revenge.... Pain and Fear... The very essence of my being. I live through them everyday, dealing them to others, taking in their screams and pleas for mercy. Revelling in it, enjoying it.... Pain and Fear... are my constant companions, even when i’m dying, they’re with me. These two are all i know in my last moments...and it’s LOVELY!!.... The axe is moving now, swinging down, powered by vengeance and rage. I regret nothing..... Epilogue: Brianna Burrs (7F): POV Staring down at the corpse at my feet, a wave of emotions suddenly hits me like a flood. I didn’t have to... We won... She could’ve lived.... Why did i do it?...... ...”For Blight”... The axe in my hand suddenly feels disgusting, evil, a murder weapon.... I quickly drop the cursed thing and recoil from it in absolute horror. I killed her, i didn’t need to. The games were over, this wasn’t for survival, but vengeance. .....I’m a killer..... No! She deserved it. Her life was causing pain and misery to others. Now she’s dead, she cant hurt anyone else. She was a murderer.... .....so am i..... The metallic “shlling” of a weapon being unsheathed snaps me back to reality. I whip around, expecting an attack. Instead, i turn in time to see Laura (13F) plunge the dagger into her own gut, ripping it upwards for maximum effect. Suicide... She falls, blood pumping from her abdomen. Instantly i run over and press my hands to the wound, applying pressure to keep it shut. “Oh my god! No! Hang in there, i can save you! Can you hear me?” But she waves me aside weakly. “No! Let me die....” I’m stunned by this request. She pushes me away with her last strength. ",,,,Thank you ....for.... avenging Chad (2M)..." “No, you can't just die like this. We won! We can go home now.” She laughs, softly. “....Home? No. I’m not going back.... My brother, Dad...if i go home, they’ll keep hurting me...” Her voice is getting softer as the strength fades from her. “Let me stay with Chad.... he’s waiting for me...” No... I can’t beleive this. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. They promised us, 3 Victors, we can all live in peace after the games. i can’t be alone... “Don’t die...” i beg her, but she’s already gone. I’m leaning over a cadaver. The rains starts at that moment, pouring down over 3 corpses and one lonely girl. 33 people died so that i could win. Theres nothing i can do but cover my hands over my face and let the tears run free, mixing with the raindrops... They lied. 3 victors were crowned this year, but like always, only one person survives the Hunger Games... Death Chart: Games Awards: Victors: Brianna Burrs, Laura Power, Harpy Diadem Best POV: Laura Power, Day 6 Finale (Them feels..) Best Death: Asa Muttan (Such noble dying) Best Kill: Harpy Diadem (Killed Nutmeg Spica) Best Fight: Ceasar Sharpclaw and Anthony Sharpclaw X Profecia Sonar MVP, Tribute with most kills: Harpy Diadem (4 kills) Most Interesting Tribute: Ceasar Sharpclaw (Cause who DOESN'T love a werewolf?) Greed Award (Most sponsor money at time of death): Anthony Sharpclaw (170 dollars) Charity Award (Least sponsor money at time of death): Clara Jane (15 dollars) Largest Sponsor: Zach Winnings (100 dollars) Ships: Chad Peirce X Laura Power, Asa Muttan X Bree Richmond (just a little), Zach Winnings X Harpy Diadem (psychos stick together), Chad Peirce X Clara Jane (almost, but got hijacked by Laura) Games duration: 5 days 23 hours Category:Hunger Games